¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by Hideaki Verik
Summary: Todo se desenvuelve en la ciudad Lumiose donde Satoshi ya ha conseguido su última medalla para participar en la Liga, mientras Serena se prepara para su último performance. Cabe la circunstancia que su cumpleaños es el día siguiente y se han montado una fiesta para ella, Satoshi busca el regalo perfecto para su compañero y terminará todo como menos uno se espera de Satoshi.


**¡Hola a todos! :3**

 **Nueva historia sin serlo, ¿te explicas? Claro. Lo que sucede es que esta historia es super antigua y la he recuperado y al verla me dije OMG! Literal ajaja. Bueno el punto es que no me gustaba mucho como estaba narrada además que tenía otro formato así que podríamos decir que es una remasterización** **:D**

 **Espero les guste :3**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

Han pasado unas semanas desde que Satoshi consiguió su última medalla en ciudad Fractal enfrentando al líder del gimnasio Wulp. Todo iba de maravilla para el grupo, Satoshi ya estaba listo para participar en la liga de Kalos, mientras Serena aguardaba el momento para su debut en la última presentación que tendría para decidir si sería la nueva reina de Kalos.

Pasado el día siguiente, era un día especial, Serena cumplía ya 16 años y que mejor manera de pasarlo con sus amigos con quienes ha pasado por muchos momentos durante este largo viaje. Todo era preparado por sus amigos afueras del Centro Pokemon en ciudad Lumiose.

-¡Muy bien chicos, está quedando todo perfecto!- dijo Eureka muy contenta de cómo se veía el lugar para la fiesta de Serena.

-Hermano, coloca esas mesas por aquel lugar- señaló Eureka el lugar donde quería que se colocarán esas mesas.

-Está bien- respondió Citron cambiando una de las mesas de lugar.

-Satoshi, anda colocando las sillas junto a las mesas que ya están situadas.

-Está bien... espera un momento Eureka... y tú... ¿Qué vas a hacer?- cuestionó algo extrañado por ver a la pequeña parada en ese lugar sin moverse.

-Es que no lo ves, yo les estoy ordenando donde poner todas las cosas, alguien debe estar a cargo- explicó la pequeña su posición de líder en esa ocasión.

-¡Eh! Eso no es justo...- dijo Satoshi mostrándose cabizbajo por lo que escuchó.

-Soy solo un niña, no tengo la fuerza para poder hacer lo que ustedes hacen- mencionó Eureka defendiéndose desde sus recursos.

-Cuando te conviene eres una niña... no Eureka- reclamó de forma sarcástica su hermano.

-Tú solo sigue haciendo lo que te dije hermano, voy a ver Serena- mencionó entrando al Centro Pokemon en busca de su amiga.

-Oye Citron, tu hermana es un poco...

Si, lo sé, no hace falta que termines que decirme lo que ibas decir Satoshi...-dijo esto mientras Satoshi reía de manera nerviosa detrás.

-Cuando se trata de cumpleaños, tu hermana es muy dedicada.

-Sí- respondió mostrando una sonrisa olvidando lo sucedido.

-¿Qué le vas a regalar a Serena por su cumpleaños?

-Mm... bueno...- respondió muy pensativo en lo que le podría dar a Serena.

-Aún no sabes qué le vas a regalar, ¿verdad?

-Pues que decirte Citron, jeje.

-Debes apresurarte en decidir porque falta poco para que empiece su fiesta.

-¿Qué le gustaría a Serena? ¡Ah! ¡Hemos viajado tanto tiempo juntos y no sé me ocurre nada!- se dijo apenado por su situación.

-Anda con calma de seguro se te ocurrirá algo dentro de poco- dijo Citron intentando calmar a Satoshi por su decepción.

-De seguro si salgo a caminar un rato, se me ocurra algo que darle, ¿me cubres de hermana?, jeje.

-Jajaja, descuida Satoshi, yo me encargo.

-Gracias, ya vuelvo, Pikachu quedate apoyando a Citron mientras no estoy.

-¡Pika!

-¡Gracias amigo! ¡Ya vuelvo Citron!- dijo esto saliendo por uno de los laterales de la parte trasera del Centro Pokemon.

Así Satoshi dejo a sus amigos encargados de terminar de arreglar las cosas para la fiesta de Serena; mientras tanto Eureka ya se encontraba con Serena platicando un poco.

-Bueno Serena, feliz cumpleaños, toma, espero te guste mucho- dijo Eureka entregando-le la bolsa de regalo que tenía para ella.

-¡Muchas gracias Bonnie! ¿Qué es?- cuestionó intrigado y con ganas de saber antes de abrirlo.

-Bueno, ábrelo y verás.

-¡Wao! ¡Eureka, este bolso es hermoso!- exclamó muy contenta y ruborizada con el obsequio de la pequeña.

-La reina de Kalos merece lo mejor.

-Aún no lo soy Eureka, debo ir al último evento para que se decida eso Eureka.

-No, no, no, tú ya lo eres para mi Serena.

-¡Oww! ¡Eureka eres un ternurita! ¡Ven aquí!- exclamó muy ruborizada y emocionada, atrapando-la entre sus brazos por lo que dijo.

-No puedo respirar...- dijo Eureka siendo aplastada por el fuerte abrazo de Serena.

-Lo siento, oye y los chicos ¿donde están?

-Los deje fuera preparando las cosas para tu fiesta de cumpleaños- mencionó orgullosa de su trabajo como líder.

-Eureka en realidad no necesitan hacerme una fiesta con solo pasar...-no terminó de hablar al ser interrumpida por la pequeña rubia.

-¡Ni hablar Serena, hoy es tu día y debes pasarlo bien teniendo un fiesta!- exclamó muy orgullosa aún por su trabajo.

-Está bien Eureka, pero espero que no sea nada exagerado- dijo esperando que no fuese de esa manera tan exagerada que pensó Eureka preparaba todo.

-No te preocupes es simple, pero te encantara, te lo aseguro.

A lo que Serena solo respondió con una gran sonrisa inundándose así en sus pensamientos.

 _El mejor regalo que pudiera tener este día... sería pasar un momento a solas con Satoshi... lo veo complicado, pero quien sabe, jiji._

Satoshi seguía su rumbo pensando en que sería el mejor regalo para Serena ese día, las dudas inundaban aún a Satoshi sin encontrar un obsequio adecuado para su amiga y compañera.

-¿Qué le puedes regalar a Satoshi?

-¡Ah! ¡Qué inútil me siento para este tipo de cosas!

-En otras circunstancias pensaría que una batalla Pokemon sería lo ideal..., pero creo que los años empiezan a hacerte dar cuenta que no todo son batallas...- se dijo apenado tratando de encontrar una respuesta mientras observaba a los lejos como iba poniendo el sol cada vez más.

-Encima ya se hace tarde... Serena... _es muy importante para mí, pero a pesar de ello no sé qué podría gustarle_... ¡Ay, pero qué clase de amigo soy!- se dijo muy molesto consigo mismo.

-Quizá... un nuevo sombrero... no. Podría ser... ropa... ¿le gustaría?- se cuestionó sin mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

-Esto se pone peor... se _me va la hora y debería estar con los chicos en este momento._

-¡Ah! Ya que... lo siento Serena quisiera haberte dado un regalo especial por este día- dijo cabizbajo con rumbo de regreso al Centro Pokemon con los demás.

Satoshi camino con dirección al Centro Pokemon y en el camino seguía deprimido por su situación hasta encontrarse de golpe con algo que le llamó bastante la atención, quizá eso le ayudase a olvidarse de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué estará pasando ahí?- cuestionó interesado al ver todo el cúmulo de gente que había alrededor del lugar.

Mientras Satoshi se dirigía a ver dicho acontecimiento, el cada vez se ocultaba más y Serena ya estaba lista para ir con sus amigos a la fiesta que organizó la pequeña Eureka.

-Ya es hora... espero Eureka lo haya simple como me dijo, jeje.

Mientras Serena salía del dormitorio para ir con los demás, Eureka habla con su hermano del motivo por el cual Satoshi no se encontraba ahí.

-Se está demorando mucho... ¿le habrá pasado algo?

-No te preocupes Eureka, de ser así Satoshi es muy fuerte y nos lo ha demostrado, aunque yo pienso que sigue buscando ese regalo para Serena.

- _Que bien, veré a todos nuestros amigos juntos, este día no podría ser mejor-_ se dijo Serena ya en el vestíbulo que la llevaba al patio trasero del Centro Pokemon.

-¡Hola a todos!- exclamó contenta de ver a todos reunidos.

-¡Serena! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- respondieron todos a la cumpleañera.

-¡Estoy muy contenta de verlos a todos chicos!

Serena se reunió con todos en el patio mientras la pequeña fiesta ya había dado inicio, todos se divertían hasta que Serena al pasar el tiempo se percato que no se encontraba Satoshi, con la emoción de ver a todos, se olvidó por un momento que faltaba una de las personas más importantes que era para ella.

-Citron... ¿Dónde está Satoshi?- cuestionó preocupada al notar que no se encontraba con ellos.

-Eh... tuvo que salir solo por un momento, estará de regreso cuando menos te lo esperes.

-Mm... está bien, espero no haya pasado nada.

-No te preocupes Serena, es Satoshi, ya llegará.

-Sí... no debo preocuparme- dijo mostrando un sonrisa muy falsa a su compañero.

-¡Hey! ¡Serena! ¡Ven vamos a bailar!- exclamó con emoción al tomar del brazo de Serena y llevarla con ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera Eureka!

-Jaja... ay mi hermana... _Satoshi, ¿dónde estás?-_ cuestionó Citron ante la ausencia de su amigo.

-Oye Citron, vamos a bailar- mencionó una chica que se encontraba de cerca de él.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo... yo! ¡Korrina yo no sé bailar! ¡Mejor me quedo aquí! ¡Jeje!- dijo muy nervioso al escuchar a su amiga para bailar con ella.

-Ah... No puedes ser tan malo ¡Vamos!

Y al igual que Eureka, Korrina tomo de uno de los brazos de Citron y lo llevó con los demás a bailar y pasar un buen rato.

- _¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?!_

Mientras la diversión comenzaba con todos reunidos, Satoshi admiraba muy asombrado lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, frente a él se organizaba una pequeña escena entre dos personas, un hombre y una mujer realizaban una escena que tenían conmovidos a los que los rodeaban, y a Satoshi no fue la excepción, aquel chico impulsivo, medio tonto, el cual nunca mostraba alguna sensación con relación al sentimiento más allá de la amistad, empezó a recordar al salir de tumulto de personas.

-Ja... jaja... _esto es exactamente como me sentí con Serena a mitad de nuestro viaje, pensar que aquella chica tan tímida y que no encontraba un camino que seguir, un objetivo o deseo que anhelar, hoy en día sea una chica decidida y capaz de lograr lo que se proponga, sin duda algo que me ha cautivado de ella y que me ha gustado y por eso me seguirá gustando y además aún sentir esto es tan... agradable... tal vez..._

Satoshi no terminó de hablar consigo mismo al notar un lugar en la ciudad que le dio curiosidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es! ¡Debo apresurarme!

Satoshi entró y esperaba ser lo más rápido para salir y llegar con los demás y disfrutar con ellos lo que restaba de la noche. Pasaron los minutos y Satoshi salió del lugar y fue con rumbo al Centro Pokemon con los demás.

-¡No eres tan malo Citron! ¡Jaja!

-Je... je, gracias supongo...- dijo nervioso tratando de seguir a Korrina.

-¡Serena! ¡¿Te estás divirtiendo?!

-¡Claro Eureka! ¡Gracias por reunir a todos!

La fiesta continuaba y Satoshi por fin llegó al Centro Pokemon y dirigirse con los demás al patio trasero.

-¡Hola a todos!- exclamó con un tono de cansancio tras llegar con todos.

-¡Satoshi!

-¡Satoshi!- exclamó Serena después de lo demás.

-Lo siento chicos, se me hizo un poco tarde, jeje.

- _Al fin llegas..._ Se dijo Citron cansando tras parar el baile con Korrina.

-No hay problema Satoshi, lo importante es que ya estás aquí- dijo Serena mostrando un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-Sí- afirmó Satoshi.

Se reunieron y la fiesta continuó, todos contentos, Eureka, disfrutando al bailar con todo mundo, un Citron aún más cansado al tratar de seguir los pasos de Korrina, varios de sus amigos disfrutando al igual que ellos, Satoshi al igual que Citron le costaba encontrar un ritmo para sí mismo, pero a este no le importaba ya que se divertía al intentarlo.

-Woo... que malo soy jaja.

-¡Solo divierte Satoshi!- exclamó Eureka tras el comentario de Satoshi.

-Sí.

-Satoshi... ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué no estabas antes?- cuestionó una Serena mucho mejor de ánimo.

-Ah eso, pues lo que sucede es que me costaba encontrar el regalo perfecto para ti Serena, así que decidí salir un rato a pensar y se me pasó el tiempo, jaja.

-No era necesario que te preocupases por darme un regalo, no hacía falta, con estar con ustedes es más que suficiente- comentó desde lo más profundo de su corazón lo que en verdad era importante para ella este día.

-Bueno, pero en verdad quería darte algo, y espero te guste.

-Se soltaron un sonrisa y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta. Llegó la hora y ya era hora de partir para los demás, claro sin antes despedirse de Serena, uno a uno se fueron retirando y siendo agradecidos por Serena por estar ahí con ellos.

-¡Nos vemos Serena, tú lograrás ser la Reina de Kalos!- dijo con mucha firmeza Trova.

-Toma, es una cámara, espero captures muy buenas fotos con ella ¡Es de las mejores!

-Muchas Gracias Trova.

-Sí, pero recuerda que no te será tan fácil, yo también daré mi 100% para lograr mi objetivo Serena- dijo un Sana muy confiada ante Serena.

-Lo sé, no te dejaré ese título tan fácilmente Sana.

-¡Deslumbrarás como siempre Serena! ¡Eres una hermosa flor! ¡Y tus actuaciones son maravillosas!- exclamó un Tierno admirando a un Serena un poco avergonzada por las palabras de Tierno.

-Eh... gracias Tierno- respondió aún avergonzada.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A quién apoyas?!- Reclamó a lo lejos Sana.

-Tranquila las apoyo a las dos, no te enojes, jeje- dijo Tierno caminando hacía sus dos amigos.

-Ja...jaja, ¡Hasta el evento chicos!

-Serena... estero... halas... disfrutado de tu fiesta...-dijo una Eureka bostezando a más no poder del cansancio.

-Parece que necesitas descansar ya Eureka.

-Será mejor que pases Eureka, en un segundo te alcanzó- Ordenó Citron a su pequeña hermana.

-Sí hermano... ¡Aa!

-Sí que se esforzó mucho para preparar esto, toma Serena, lo diseñe especialmente para tus entrenamientos para tu rutina- comento al entregarle su obsequio.

-Gracias Citron, eh... no va a explotar... ¿verdad?- cuestionó algo nerviosa al tenerlo ya en sus manos.

-Jeje, espero que no jeje.

-Vaya... tu respuesta me da más confianza, jeje- dijo con ironía tras esa respuesta desconfiada.

-Hasta mañana Serena.

-Igual Citron, nos vemos mañana.

-Quedamos los dos Serena- dijo colocándose a lado de ella a terminar de contemplar la noche.

-¡Pika pi!- exclamó su pequeño compañero saltando a su cabeza.

-Jaja, bueno somos tres.

-Hoy fue un bonito día, me sentí tan llena de alegría al ver a todos reunidos- comentó observando el cielo lleno de estrellas derrochando felicidad.

-Sí...- dijo volteando a mirarla para luego seguir apreciando la noche con ella.

-Serena... has crecido mucho, como persona y como performer, en verdad estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- _Wao, nunca creí poder escuchar a Satoshi decir eso..._ no... aún me falta mucho por aprender para ser una gran performer, pero con mucho esfuerzo y sin nunca rendirme lograré mis objetivos.

-Jaja, todos hemos aprendido algo, pero siempre podemos mejorar en muchos aspectos, la Serena de hoy en día es esa chica en la que sabía que te convertirías.

-¿Pika...?

-¿Sabías en que me convertiría?- cuestionó extrañado por su comentario al igual que Pikachu.

-Sí... te has vuelto una chica decidida y capaz de lograr lo que se proponga, es una aptitud que sin duda me ha llamado mucho la atención de ti y que ha hecho que me gustes más- explicó a lo que se refería con saber a lo que llegaría Serena.

- _Satoshi... tú..._ ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡¿Gustado?! ¡¿Te refieres a...?!

-Jaja, pues sí, aunque no es mi área, no significa que no sepa que hay a más de ser amigos Serena- dijo sonriendo viendo aún al cielo al decir esto.

En otras circunstancias Serena se quedaría callada o solo ignoraría la situación si saber que responder ante pues, nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza, pero el largo viaje la hizo madurar tanto a ella como a los demás y lo notaba al ver a un Satoshi tan distinto a cuando empezaron su viaje.

-Hum... _Así que le gusto a Satoshi... jiji... tal vez debí decirle en otro momento lo que yo también sentía_ Oye Satoshi...- lo llamó haciendo que este le prestará toda la atención.

-Con lo que me acabas de decir... bueno... no sé si sabes... yo... siento lo mismo por ti, es por esta razón que seguí... mi viaje contigo... sabía que me haría... más... más... fuerte si caminaba a tu lado... y esto... esto...- comentó con una mirada muy dispersa baja, sin dejarse notar por Satoshi.

Satoshi volteó a verla aún con la sonrisa en su rostro tras contemplar la noche; al quedar mirando a Serena la sonrisa se le borró al verla en un posición diferente que le hacía sentir incómodo y algo preocupado.

-Serena... ¿estás bien?... Serena...-cuestionó acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-Pika...-dijo preocupado por la compañero de su entrenador.

Satoshi estuvo a punto de tocarla, cuando Serena le sacó el brazo para inmediatamente tenerlo en brazos de ella dejando a Satoshi completamente sorprendido al igual que a su amigo.

-Serena...

Ante esto Pikachu se alejó de su entrenador y solo observo la escena que acontecía frente a sus ojos.

-Cha...

-Satoshi... esto... este momento... ¡no sabes lo feliz que me pone el saber que los sentimientos que he tenido hacia ti por tanto tiempo me sean correspondidos! ¡En otra etapa de nuestro viaje si hubiese sido más fuerte, más decidida, más confiada...! Podría haberte dicho lo que siento y no esperar a este momento y aún tener un poco de duda de tu posible respuesta... He madurado mucho en este viaje y gran parte es gracias a ti Satoshi... Gracias...

Fue con lágrimas de felicidad que Serena dijo todo esto, recordando y expresando todo en ese momento, expresando a un Satoshi que solo escuchaba y respondía con su cuerpo tomando en brazos a Serena y espero a que terminase para decir lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-Serena... tú has crecido por tus propios medios, yo no tengo nada que ver, cada paso hacia adelante que has dado lo has trazado tú sola, yo solo he estado ahí para observarte crecer y sentirme orgulloso de cada paso que dabas para seguir creciendo.

-Por más que me digas eso, yo seguiré respondiendo que es todo gracias a ti y nada cambiará eso- mencionó aún derramando unas cuantas lágrimas con una gran sonrisa.

-Jeje, bueno, no te lo discutiré más Serena.

El bello momento seguía su curso para luego separarse y quedar frente a frente siendo observados por Pikachu.

-Ya me siento más tranquila- dijo suspirando tras lo ocurrido.

-Muchas emociones ¿no? jaja.

-Jiji, oye... y ahora se supone que... tú y yo...

-Bueno... podemos intentarlo Serena, sería bueno que cuando gane la Liga tenga a la Reina de Kalos junto a mí.

-¡Satoshi!- exclamó avergonzada.

-Jaja, bueno... ¿lo intentamos?

-Sí... Satoshi, será bonito intentarlo- respondió ruborizada y contenta a la vez.

-Me olvidaba... Pikachu, ¿me harías el favor de traerme el obsequio de Serena?

-¡Pika pi!

-¡Espero te guste Serena!- dijo al entregar su obsequio alcanzado por su compañero Pokemon.

-Gracias Satoshi, pero no era necesario el obsequio- recalcó lo dicho a mitad de fiesta.

-Puede ser, pero sé que te servirá para ese día, bueno, si lo usas claro, jeje.

-Pika...

-¡Wao! ¡Es hermoso! ¡¿De dónde sacaste este atuendo?!- exclamó al ver lo que contenía la caja que le había entregado por su cumpleaños.

-Bueno... sabía que necesitarías algo nuevo para tu performance, aunque la señora me ayudó a elegir el perfecto ya que no sé nada de moda- comentó mientras sobaba su cabello algo apenado.

-No, tu intención es lo que me importa, gracias- dijo mostrando rubor ante el chico.

-Bueno... Futura Reina de Kalos, pase usted por favor- dijo Satoshi mostrando reverencia ante Serena.

-Jaja, muchas gracias Campeón.

Las risas no faltaron tras esto entre los dos y la risa de un Pikachu que solo admiraba el momento de los dos para luego volver a treparse a su entrenador.

-¡Ah! ¡Hora de descansar Pikachu!- dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Cha!

-Espera un momento, la cámara que me regaló Trova- mencionó tomándola del muro donde lo coloco por el momento.

-¡Hay que hacernos una foto Satoshi!

-¡Sí! ¡Pika!

-Ok... ¿listos? ¡Sonrían!

Serena tomó la foto, y seguidamente fue apreciada y aprobada por los tres dando al fin por terminado este día y dirigiéndose a sus respectivos dormitorios para descansar y amanecer llenos de energía, esta pequeño momento ha llegado a su fin y próximos retos les deparan a Satoshi y Serena en sus respectivas actuaciones.

 _-¡El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!_

 ** _Así da por finalizado, me gustaría saber de parte de ustedes si les gustaría ver como sería para mí el final de XY &Z para dar paso a la región de Alola._**

 ** _En fin gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :D_**


End file.
